Felix Felicis
by aquadeux
Summary: my first Infinite Hogwarts!AU fiction! The first time after Harry Potter and Voldemort tragedy, everything seems going back to the old days!
1. Chapter 1

**Felix Felicis**

infinite hogwarts!au / PG-13

**Disclaimer**: mereka terlalu indah untuk dimiliki... I only own the plot.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please._

* * *

**i. (Prologue) Welcome to Hogwarts**

Derak lantai yang bersatu dengan suara dasar sepatu yang terbuat dari kayu menggaung dari semua sudut kastil bagian depan. Seorang murid bertubuh tinggi dan berambut cokelat tua ikal tak mempedulikan kebisingan yang ia perbuat, tetap sibuk memakai dasi yang sejak tadi tak berhasil ia kenakan dengan rapi. Anak tangga demi anak tangga ia naiki satu persatu dengan harapan ia akan segera kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Tanpa melihat arah ke depan ia tetap berlari kecil sambil berusaha keras memakai dasi sampai akhirnya ia menabrak sebuah tubuh ramping yang tak cukup tinggi; jubah hijau rumput dengan ornamen rajut hitam dan topi kerucut tinggi senada dengan baju.

"Mrs. Kwon," sapanya gemetaran. Tangan sang guru sudah terlipat rapi di depan badan, satu sepatu diketuk-ketukkan tak sabar ke lantai.

"Dari mana saja kau? Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengusirmu kembali ke rumah, Tn. Lee?" sapanya dengan nada semi-sarkastik, namun wajahnya tetap memancarkan aura keanggunan dan kebijaksanaan luar biasa.

"Aku terlalu lelap tertidur di kereta." Balasnya dengan takut-takut. Tinggi badan bisa lebih meyakinkan, namun tatapan mata tak bisa dibohongi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang _madam_ hanya mengarahkan dagunya ke arah dalam ruangan dan seketika sang murid bergegas masuk dengan kondisi dasi yang masih tergantung di kerah leher dan tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Belum sempat menyentuh kembali dasi yang masih tergantung di leher, ia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas—aula megah yang didominasi warna merah dan singa emas di sana-sini. Deretan bangku di bagian paling kanan dipenuhi siswa-siswa dengan wajah angkuh dan berwajah masam akibat dikalahkan asrama lain. Di bagian depan terlihat Mrs. Kwon sudah berdiri di samping Professor Schultzewoods yang sudah siap di atas mimbar untuk menyambut siswa-siswa Hogwarts tahun ini.

* * *

"_Attention_," Suaranya mulai menggema di seluruh penjuru aula, dan semua siswa diam, beberapa mendelik takut.

"Jadi, selamat datang di Hogwarts."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan wajah senang, tak terkecuali dari sudut Slytherin—minus senyumnya, tentu saja.

Schultzewoods mulai melanjutkan setelah berdeham sekali, "Tahun ini Hogwarts banyak menerima tamu, selain siswa-siswa tingkat satu yang baru, kita juga menerima tamu dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang tahun ini."

Terdengar pekik keterkejutan dari sudut kiri dan kanan, beberapa anak perempuan saling berbisik dengan wajah sarat rasa tahu yang amat besar. Sesaat, aula besar kembali ribut sebelum Schultzewoods kembali menenangkan suasana.

"Mulai tahun ini, setiap tahun akan diadakan pertukaran pelajar," katanya sambil melirik meja Slytherin, "Satu siswa akan dikirim ke Beauxbatons dan satu lagi ke Durmstrang, tahun ini kita mengirimkan tuan Jung ke Durmstrang dari Slytherin," gerak matanya berakhir di meja hufflepuff, "Dan nona Choi ke Beauxbatons dari Hufflepuff."

Beberapa anak mulai bertepuk tangan sementara sisanya kembali terkejut dengan daftar siswa yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar tahun ini. Jung Yunho, siswa tahun ketiga dengan tubuh sangat atletis dan tinggi di atas seratus delapan puluh yang juga siswa terkenal dengan peringkat atas di Slytherin, juga Choi Sulli, siswa tahun kedua yang terkenal cukup aneh namun cantik di Hufflepuff—ia sangat suka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara seorang diri di rumah kaca yang dipenuhi puluhan pot mandrake—untungnya, ia cantik.

Belum usai kejutan yang dibawa Schultzewoods ketika pintu terbuka dengan suara yang mengagetkan, dari sana keluar seorang laki-laki yang tak begitu tinggi, namun di balik mantel bulu cokelatnya ia terlihat sangat atletis, berjalan dengan aura angkuh membawa tongkat besi yang dihentakkan ke tanah. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berseragam Beauxbatons dengan rambut pirang, berjalan selayaknya murid-murid Beauxbatons yang anggun dan terpelajar dalam etika. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang, dan cukup mengejutkan melihat tatapan liciknya menelusuri setiap hal yang dapat ia lihat.

Setelah keduanya berbaris di belakang murid-murid tahun pertama, Proffesor mulai mengumumkan bahwa tahun ini akan ada pergantian guru mata pelajaran ramuan karena guru yang lama mengundurkan diri dengan umur sebagai faktor utama.

"Kita sambut dengan gegap gempita, Mr. Kris!"

Seluruh murid bertepuk tangan ketika Kris memasuki ruangan, jubah hitamnya tampak tidak menghalangi ketampanannya barang setitik. Beberapa murid perempuan bahkan memekik gila begitu melihat sosok guru ramuan yang baru ini. Selain wajahnya yang memang tampan dan tinggi yang sangat proporsional, ternyata Kris juga masih muda. Pertama kalinya setelah keruntuhan Voldemort—bahkan ini pertama kalinya Hogwarts mengangkat seorang pengajar yang masih sangat muda—dari wajahnya, sepertinya Kris mentok-mentok baru dua puluh empat tahun.

Madam Kwon ambil bagian setelah Schultzewoods kembali ke kursinya, menandakan prosesi pemilihan asrama akan segera dimulai. Topi seleksi yang sudah belel dan sangat tua ditaruh di atas sebuah kursi yang cukup tinggi sementara di depannya sebuah kursi dengan beludru merah diletakkan untuk tempat duduk siswa-siswa yang akan mengikuti prosesi.

Setelah berceloteh sesuka hati dan membungkuk berulang kali, akhirnya si topi seleksi bersedia diam untuk mulai menyeleksi siswa-siswa tahun pertama dan dua siswa pertukaran. Madam Kwon membuka gulungan daftar nama para siswa dan mulai membacakannya.

"Dongwoo, Jang!" ucapnya lantang. Anak laki-laki menyeruak dari kerumunan dengan senyum lebar penuh antusias, segera duduk di atas kursi beludru merah dan memejamkan mata.

"Mmm," gumam si topi menyelusuri karakter Dongwoo, "Periang, menyukai tantangan, dan sangat antusias dalam segala hal," lanjutnya, jantung Dongwoo berdegup dua puluh kali lebih cepat rasanya.

"Hufflepuff?" tanya si topi, Dongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menggumam, "Gryffindor, _please_, gryffindor." Kemudian si topi terbahak puas.

"Gryffindor!" pekik riang pun datang dari meja dengan dominasi merah, beberapa di antaranya melempar topi, menyambut keluarga baru. Dongwoo sendiri sampai lupa menaruh kembali topi seleksi di tempatnya saking senangnya. Diangkatnya kepalan tangannya ke udara, antusiasmenya terlihat berlipat ganda lebih besar sekarang.

"Myungsoo, Kim!"

Seorang laki-laki berwajah dingin berjalan lurus tanpa harus menyeruak susah-susah seperti halnya Dongwoo barusan, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit gondrong terbang bebas ke udara ketika ia memutar tubuhnya untuk duduk. Air mukanya tampak tenang, matanya yang sipit terlihat terpejam meski sesungguhnya tidak.

Topi seleksi mulai meracau sesuka hati, namun dengan sekali teriakan suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar.

"Slytherin!" kemudian seluruh siswa dengan bentangan jubah hijau mewah berdiri dari bangku mereka, bertepuk tangan tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari bibir. Myungsoo langsung berjalan dalam diam ke tempat teman-temannya berada. Beberapa siswa yang masih belum mendapatkan asrama mereka berbisik-bisik, beberapa mencibir.

"Sungjong, Lee!"

Semua orang langsung terdiam mengamatinya maju untuk duduk. Orang yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, tubuhnya yang sangat kurus dengan rambut pirang keriting menyentuh pundak—dia laki-laki atau perempuan?

"Gryffindor!" topi seleksi berteriak lagi, diikuti lemparan topi lagi dari sudut meja berornamen merah.

"Jungshin, Lee!"

"Hufflepuff!"teriak si topi.

"Juhyun, Seo!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sungyeol, Lee!" Madam Kwon tampak kaget melihat Sungyeol, rupanya anak ini yang ia pergoki terlambat ikut upacara pembukaan tadi.

"Gryffindor!"

Dan begitulah bagaimana topi seleksi terus berteriak mengantar siswa-siswa tahun pertama menuju asrama mereka masing-masing. Tahun ini gryffindor jumlahnya lebih banyak dari tiga asrama lain, disusul Slytherin, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw. Jumlah anak-anak pintar menurun drastis, barangkali.

Setelah daftar anak-anak tahun pertama habis, tiba saatnya untuk menentukan asrama bagi dua siswa pertukaran yang akan menempati Hogwarts mulai hari ini. Keduanya sama-sama dari tingkat dua dan tampak sangat percaya diri menatap si topi yang sudah siap dengan prosesi tahunan.

"Jessica, Jung!" panggil madam Kwon, dan si gadis pirang berjalan maju menempati _singgasana_nya.

Topi seleksi menggumam sekali sebelum akhirnya berteriak mantap, "Slytherin! _Congratulations_, nona!"

Sekali lagi sudut kiri milik Slytherin bangkit dan bertepuk tangan menyambut tamu spesial tahunan dengan angkuh. Beberapa dari mereka mengangkat gelas kristal berisi butterbeer tinggi-tinggi dengan jumawa.

"Dan yang terakhir," sela Madam Kwon menghela napas, "Howon, Lee!"

Dalam hitungan detik, topi seleksi berteriak lagi, "Gryffindor!"

Dan dengan itu maka berakhirlah prosesi pemilihan asrama yang berlangsung sangat panjang malam itu. Makanan pun dihidangkan, dan siswa-siswa berseliweran berebut kalkun panggang, beberapa hanya menghabiskan berbungkus-bungkus Kacang Bertie Bott.

Suasana hangat menyelimuti aula besar hari itu, warna merah berbaur dengan kuning, biru dan juga hijau, tak menyisakan bekas persaingan atau perselisihan yang kerap kali terjadi di antara keempatnya. Madam Kwon asik berbincang dengan Kris yang juga asik mengamati sekeliling, sementara Proffesor Schultzwoods asik berkeliling memperhatikan siswa-siswa tahun pertama yang baru. Kedua murid pertukaran tampak mulai berbaur dengan teman-teman satu asrama—Howon mulai diganggu oleh Dongwoo yang kelewat ceria, dan Jessica yang terlihat mulai digodai beberapa murid laki-laki tambun di Slytherin.

Baru sekali setelah keruntuhan Voldemort, Hogwarts terasa memiliki aura yang sama lagi.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: HALO! kembali setelah dua tahun merantau pergi dari sini *diusir* saya udah kuliah lho! Hampir gila menulis ginian disela waktu tenang sebelum UAS minggu depan. first chaptered fic! Dan Slytherin!MYUNGSOO OHHHHHHNO #eh. Dukung saya terus dengan review-review kalian ya! Beberapa ide bisa dikasih untuk referensi, kritikan diterima dengan lapang dada. terima kasih :3

~sincerely, Taree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix Felicis**

infinite hogwarts!au / PG-13

* * *

**ii. Detensi Perdana**

Sungyeol berada di barisan paling depan, mengekor prefek Gryffindor menuju asrama mereka. _Pada akhirnya, malam yang panjang ini berakhir_, tuturnya dalam hati. Diletakkannya kedua tangan di belakang leher, menopang kepala yang sudah lemas karena lelah. Ia melihat sekilas si prefek yang ada di depannya persis, berjalan tak sabar. Sedari tadi ia sudah berkali-kali memperingati "anak-anak asuh"nya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, menyentaknya lagi untuk tidak berisik, dan menyentaknya lagi baru saja agar fokus.

_Agak menjengkelkan. Siapa sih, yang memilihnya jadi prefek. Tampangnya saja tidak begitu terlihat seperti orang intelek. _

Dilihatnya tanpa takut, si prefek sekarang sudah berada di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk, ia berbalik dan kembali menyentak anak-anak tahun pertama—Sungyeol termasuk salah satunya.

"Tidak berisik, rapikan barisan kalian."

Sungyeol tidak memrotes, ia melihat wajah si prefek lekat-lekat. Matanya yang terlalu sipit seolah memberikan efek kalau ia sedang terpejam, kulitnya putih bersih dan rambut cokelatnya rapi berponi rata. Rasanya Sungyeol ingin terbahak saat itu juga, tapi bisa-bisa ia terkena _ciprat_ lagi.

Saat si prefek mengucapkan kata kunci kepada nyonya gemuk dan pintu masuk asrama terbuka, Sungyeol langsung berdecak kagum. Entah mengapa, gambaran dari ruang rekreasi yang selama ini hanya ia dengar dari kakak perempuannya yang sudah berada di sini dua tahun lebih awal. Perapian dengan api yang menghangatkan udara malam yang cukup dingin dengan beberapa kursi beludru cokelat mengelilingi, semua ornamen klasik yang selama ini ia inginkan—sempurna.

Terlalu asik berdecak kagum, Sungyeol ditabrak seorang murid yang tak sabar untuk masuk kamar karena kepalang lelah.

"Maafkan aku, terlalu kagum akan suasana baru," ungkap Sungyeol jujur, si murid yang tadi menabraknya bukan sembarang murid, ternyata. Dengan sekali gerakan ia menghantamkan tongkatnya ke lantai kayu. _Si durmstrang._

"Tak usah dibesar-besarkan."

Eh, ini si murid Durmstrang yang tadi. _Siapa namanya—Lee Howon?_

"Kau tidur bersama kami?" tanya Sungyeol bodoh, langsung disambut bahak dari seberang.

"Iya, berhubung aku murid pindahan, aku tidur bersama kalian, anak-anak tahun pertama."

Sungyeol mengangguk-angguk sebelum Howon mendorong bahunya sambil berbisik, "cepat jalan, atau si Sunggyu—prefek tua itu akan membentak kita lagi."

* * *

Menggelengkan kepala di sudut ranjangnya, Sungjong menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tergerai diikat satu menyentuh bahu. Malam pertamanya di Hogwarts sangat melelahkan—ia harus bertemu berbagai pasang mata lagi yang mempertanyakan keaslian dirinya sebagai laki-laki—oke, ini bukan hal yang pertama, _not to mention_ Sungjong harus menjelaskan secara detil kepada setiap orang yang ia temui kalau ia adalah laki-laki.

Sebenarnya tak masalah. Toh ia memang senang tampil cantik.

Tapi beda lagi masalahnya kalau ia harus diteror sepanjang hari dengan bisik-bisik dari gerombolan perempuan yang haus gosip. Gerombolan gadis yang dipimpin si pirang pendek—Sunny, misalnya. Tak cukup membuat Sungjong digosipkan sebagai perempuan yang melakukan operasi pergantian _gender_, ia juga membuat gosip kalau Sungjong suka merayu anak laki-laki untuk teman tidur—_the fuck was that?_

_Mungkin seharusnya aku masuk Hufflepuff saja._

Jadi, mengabaikan rasa kantuknya yang tak berbuah manis karena ia tetap tidak bisa tidur karena dibayangi kehidupan barunya di Hogwarts yang tak seindah bayangan, ia mengendap pergi dari asrama berbekalkan pengetahuan soal kata kunci untuk nyonya gemuk yang ia ketahui dari beberapa murid—ia berjalan berkeliling menuju perpustakaan.

Matanya tetap jeli melihat seluruh penjuru agar tidak ketahuan Mr. Cucumber dan kucing kecilnya si Molly—tak usah diingatkan lagi, mereka memang seperti jelmaan Argus Filch dan kucingnya berratus-ratus tahun lalu, Mrs. Norris—berjalan-jalan di jam malam dan digeret untuk langsung bertemu dengan Schultzewoods dan mendapatkan hukuman pertamanya di malam pertamanya tidur di sini.

Membayangkannya saja Sungjong sudah mual.

Sukses mencapai perpustakaan tanpa dipergoki oleh Cucumber dan kucingnya yang sekiranya cukup menyebalkan, Sungjong langsung buru-buru mencari rak tempat penyimpanan buku-buku soal ilmu botani. Entah mengapa, Sungjong sangat menyukai tanaman dan ia sangat penasaran soal mandrake yang katanya buas itu. Ia juga ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam mata pelajaran ilmu sihir botani dan ia pikir dengan melakukan hal ini, ia sudah curi start.

Baru saja mengeluarkan satu buku dari rak, ia dikagetkan dengan suara laki-laki yang mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Sedang mencari buku juga, ternyata." Ucapnya separuh berbisik. Sungjong menoleh dan ia sedikit lega karena yang ada di belakangnya bukanlah si Cucumber yang akan menyeretnya ke ruang Proffesor Schultzewoods, ia cuma murid laki-laki biasa. Sungjong berani bertaruh laki-laki di hadapannya bukan prefek, jadi untuk sementara, ia aman.

Sedikit tergagap, Sungjong menanggapi sekenanya, "I-iya. Kau juga?"

Si lawan bicara menunjukkan sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya, Buku mengenai ramuan Polyjuice, ternyata. Mata Sungjong langsung terbelalak melihatnya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menyelimutinya, membayangkan niat jahat yang mungkin saja membludak di balik ketampanan si murid laki-laki di hadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang bola matanya mulai menilik sosok pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, cukup membuatnya bingung karena ia tidak mengenali pemuda ini—ia tidak memerhatikan jalannya prosesi pemilihan asrama di aula besar dengan begitu teliti, kebanyakan waktu dihabiskannya untuk menunduk, menghindari berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya, tidak sanggup dicemoohi di hari pertama bahkan sebelum mendapatkan asrama—pemuda tampan di hadapannya tidak memakai jubah asramanya, ia tidak bisa menebak karakter dasar yang pemuda ini miliki.

"Kau dari Gryffindor kah?"

Sungjong hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si lawan bicara, mencerna baik-baik setelah tertegun beberapa saat karena berpikir terlalu keras mengenai si pemuda di hadapannya—wajahnya, karakternya, asramanya, semuanya tak bisa ia tebak. Saat mendengar nama asramanya disebut, Sungjong hanya mengangguk kikuk, mendekap si buku ilmu sihir botani di depan dada. Rambut pirangnya yang terikat satu berantakan terlihat sedikit menutupi wajah.

"Cepat kembali, mungkin sebentar lagi Cucumber dan kucing sialnya akan berpatroli."

Kaku dan penuh misteri, dan Sungjong tampak penasaran dengan si lawan bicaranya kali ini—otaknya berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, mencoba menebak-nebak asal si pemuda dingin ini. Ia bukan Gryffindor, jelas, ia tidak terlihat di ruang rekreasi ketika mereka pertama berkumpul tadi, ditambah dengan pertanyaan pemuda itu barusan yang makin menekankan bahwa dirinya bukan adik asuh si sipit Sunggyu—si prefek menyebalkan. Mungkin ia dari Ravenclaw, ia terlihat cukup intelek dan kutubuku. Atau mungkin dari Hufflepuff? Sikapnya yang sulit dibaca cukup bisa dimasukkan sebagai alasan.

Membelakangi laki-laki misterius, Sungjong mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, kedua tangannya mendekap si buku tebal erat-erat di balik kaus tipisnya dengan penuh sayang. Sayang, otaknya masih berkeliling mencari secuil informasi tentang si pemuda barusan—ia sudah telanjur penasaran.

Langkah ketiga, pintu perpustakaan berderit—seseorang melangkah masuk; dan Sungjong langsung beku di tempat. Bola matanya berputar mencari setitik pencerahan—apa pun, dalih, tempat bersembunyi, atau pun langsung purpa-pura mati dikutuk Schultzewoods—

Apa pun rencananya, Lee Sungjong telah gagal.

Puncak kepala Mr. Cucumber yang separuhnya bersih dari rambut mulai terlihat oleh mata Sungjong, dan suara Molly mulai menggema di ruangan yang sepi. Napas si pirang tercekat, dan matanya ia katupkan rapat-rapat.

Detik berikutnya, ia dan si pemuda misterius sudah berada di ruangan Schultzewoods, menerima detensi perdana mereka.

* * *

Bergerak menuju ranjangnya, Sungjong menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Rambut pirangnya makin terlihat acak-acakan, dan keringat sebesar-besar biji jagung terlihat makin membasahi wajahnya yang semulus porselen. Mendapatkan detensi di hari pertama masuk Hogwarts bukanlah perkara baik. Bahkan Sungjong benci bagaimana orang-orang terus membicarakan hal yang baru dialaminya sebagai detensi—kata itu terlalu buruk dan membuatnya mulas.

Katakanlah itu hukuman, Sungjong benci mendengar kata detensi.

Ia dan Myungsoo—akhirnya Sungjong berhasil mengetahui namanya setelah Schultzewoods memanggil nama mereka satu per satu di ruangannya tadi—harus menulis pengakuan dosa mereka dalam sebuah buku yang tebalnya lima puluh lembar _tanpa sihir._ Sungjong menghela napas. Ada yang lebih buruk daripada sekedar membuat tangannya bengkak tanpa sihir; ia harus membersihkan toilet perempuan di lantai dua—toilet yang terkenal dengan Myrtle Merana, si hantu genit yang gemar menggoda laki-laki tampan yang datang berkunjung—lupakan, Sungjong tidak tampan. Tapi, ya, Myungsoo tampan.

Ia sedikit lega karena tak harus menjalani hukumannya sendirian, meski ia harus sedikit berjengit mengingat asal-usul si kawan yang akan menemaninya esok hari; si tampan Myungsoo, yang ternyata berasal dari kawanan angkuh Slytherin.

Ia pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan si Slytherin yang satu itu sebentar lagi.

Menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, Sungjong mendapati teman satu kamarnya—Sungyeol dan Dongwoo mengerjap-ngerjap heran, mungkin jadwal tidur mereka terganggu desahan kesal Sungjong yang tak henti-hentinya menyesakkan udara ruangan sejak tadi.

Dalam posisi kepala masih menempel di bantal, pemuda jangkung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara, suaranya terdengar agak serak, "Cepat tidur, atau sebentar lagi si tua itu—"

"—Lee Sungjong!"

Langkah kaki yang terdengar tak sabar mulai mendekat—si prefek menyebalkan itu sebentar lagi akan datang dan mencerca mereka dengan ceramah malam mengenai harga diri Hogwarts, tatakrama dan aturan, dan tentu saja, detensi yang Sungjong dapatkan di hari pertamanya.

Sepersekian nano detik sebelum si prefek berhasil berdecak, Sungjong sudah melesak masuk ke dalam selimut, memejamkan mata serapat-rapatnya. Detensi perdana sudah cukup, tak perlu diperparah dengan sentakan emosional dari si prefek.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N :** Akhirnya diupdate juga ;/; sempet lupa sama ini karena keasikan liburan dan maen di beberapa forum roleplay T_T semoga ada yang mau ngasih review ya, soalnya agak sedih juga harus lanjut tanpa ada dukungan dari yg baca (...)


End file.
